Songstress of Konoha
by Alice Prince
Summary: Rin Inuzuka is the older sister of Kiba. What sort of challenges will the young Kunoichi face? Read and review please :
1. Hello Squad Thirteen

NOTE: Here it is! My first Naruto fic! I know I've been coming out with a lot of new fics and I promise that this is the second to last one! I am on summer break, so I have a lot more spare time, so I use most of it to write and job hunt! Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy! It will also be posted on deviantart . com as well, so feel free to view it at any of the sites!

* * *

Rin Inuzuka could barely contain her excitement as she walked the halls of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy for the last time. It was finally here: the day that she's meet her sensei!

Rin had replaced another kunoichi by the name of Tenten, who was removed from the program because of an awful sickness. Tenten was bedridden as she had a tumor that was discovered right before the exam to exit the Academy. Rin was devastated.

At first they two kunoichis in training had been friends with other kunoichis in training that were one class below themselves: Chia Yazori, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Kinuta Shirano; the younger five looked up to Rin and Tenten as older sisters. Once Tenten found out about the tumor, she became a vile person, and the group of kunoichi broke up, but only Tenten actually left. Eventually, the tumor affected her so much, she couldn't move. Currently, she was dying and had one week left to live.

Rin found herself beginning to cry, with her head resting on her intertwined hand, which were resting against the wall. Reciting the Twenty-Fifth Rule of Shinobi Conduct helped: "No matter what happens, true Shinobi must never show their emotions." She recited it ten times, and a yip from her ninja dog Alpha and then she was calm enough to enter Room Three.

Her letter hadn't told her who her team members would be, though she knew already, but not who her sensei would be. When she entered, Rin found that she was the second person to arrive, right behind a shorter boy with a short black bowl cut, and a red Hidden Leaf headband tied around his head, like her blue one was.

They had time for next to no interactions because a Shinobi or Kunoichi, Rin couldn't be sure, walked in the room.

The guy with short hair nodded curtly to the guy/girl with long black hair. "Neji."

The person called Neji opened his/her eyes. They were just plain creepy. They looked like they could see through anything, which they probably could, if this was the famous Neji Hyuga.

"Lee." So Neji person was a guy. Rin knew because of his voice. He sounded cocky. But Lee and I weren't babies who needed their asses wiped for them! He turned to Rin. "And who are you?"

"Umm, hi! My name is Rin Inuzuka, you and I were in the same class in the Academy," Rin leaned down to pick up Alpha. "This is my ninja dog Alpha."

The squad exchanged a few more pleasantries, but couldn't continue. In the doorway stood a man who could only be their sensei walked in the room, exclaiming "Let the power of youth explode!" He had a full body green jumpsuit, the standard Jonin vest, a black bowl cut and a red Hidden Leaf headband tied around his waist.

"HELLO SQUAD THIRTEEN!! Nice to meet you, my youthful teammates!" He walked up to Rin and stuck his face right up next to her own. "Do you feel it?"

Rin shook her head, her long straight blond hair fluttering as she did. Then their sensei turned to Neji. "How 'bout you? Do YOU feel it?"

"Feel what?" Neji said with annoyance, almost contempt or disbelief. "What am I supposed to be feeling? And are you REALLY a Jonin?"

Their sensei jumped back. "Why of course I am! My name is Might Guy, Leaf's Noble Gentleman! You might have heard of me!" He grinned about the room, much like Naruto would, with his hands on his hips. He was also laughing, like he was drunk.

Rin gave him a blank look, glancing at her new team mates. "We actually haven't."

Now Guy was drooped down, his arms hanging in mid air, as if he was trying to touch his toes. "You really haven't?" Even though he couldn't see them, the team shook their heads. Guys rose and put out his arm and made his hand do a thumbs up. ("Behold the power of youth!") Neji, Lee and Rin thought that they could see his tooth twinkle.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Guys turned back towards the door. "Catch me if you can!" He sprinted out the door.

* * *

Rin was the first to almost catch up with Guy. He finally stopped running in front of Ichiraku Ramen. She spotted his green jumpsuit ducking into the shop.

"He's over there!" Rin yelled, pointing towards the little shop. Then she whispered: "Follow my lead."

Neji, Rin and Lee sprinted to the shop and entered, while nodding.

Rin turned to Teuchi, the owner. "Hey, have you seen Might Guy, by any chance? We thought we saw him run in here," said Rin, seemingly oblivious to Guys presence.

"I might have," chuckled Teuchi. "But I think he ran towards the gate."

Rin bowed. "Thank you sir." She rose.

"You're welcome, Rin."

Neji and Lee followed Rin back outside, then ran to the side of the shop. "Awesomitaly."

"Wait for him to come out. Rin and Alpha, go to the left. Lee, go to the right. Make yourselves as hidden as possible."

"Roger!" said Lee and Rin simultaneously.

Once they were in position, Guy came out of the small shop and not a moment too soon.

Lee and Rin didn't act until Neji ran out from his hiding place. Rin and Alpha had jumped onto the roof of an adjacent building. Lee had ran around the corner of another.

Alpha got to Guys right before Rin and Lee and right after Neji did. Alpha opened her already big jaws and grabbed Guys ankle. Neji grabbed the neck of his Jonin vest. Lee and Rin grabbed his left and right arms.

"Got you, Guy Sensei," said Rin triumphantly.

"I guess you did," Guy chuckled. "We will meet immediately on the roof of the Academy! When you get there, you are forbidden to use the inside hallways! Climb up to the side of the building without using the stairs!"

* * *


	2. Battle at the Training Grounds

NOTE: Here is chapter two, I'm sorry I took suck a long time with it. I'm actually working hard on another new fic, which was just published (The Princess Rider) Check it out, I think it's good.

***

Rin arrived back at the Academy once again. Iruka-sensei happened to be standing outside, teaching a class, He noticed her and waved. Rin walked over to her former sensei.

"Coming back here so soon, eh Rin?"

Rin shook her head. "No. Guy-sensei told my squad to meet on top of the Academy and to get up there without using the inside. I can't figure out how to get up there."

"Come on, Rin, I thought you could figure something like this out!"

"Not right now, sensei. Do you know the way?"

"Got some kunai?"

"Of course, sensei." Rin pointed to the holster strapped to her leg. Alpha barked, as if to say "Let's go already!"

"Grab two," said Iruka, as he pulled out two of his own. "Hang on a sec." He turned to his class. "Keep up those laps! You need more stamina!" He turned back to Rin. "I'll show you a way."

Rin nodded and followed him to the side of the Academy, Alpha by her side. She looked up the wall and saw nothing that would help her. "What does this have to do-" she slapped herself on the forehead. "Of course!"

Her guess was confirmed as she saw Iruka-sensei stab his kunai into the side of the building and climb. "Think you can do it?"

Rin was halfway up the side of the building with Alpha on her back before Iruka-sensei could say anything else. "Can I sensei?"

Iruka-sensei jumped down and put his kunai away. "Good luck Rin!"

Rin climbed up the rest of the way without any issues, only to find that she and Alpha were second to arrive right before Guy-sensei. Lee and Neji arrived together right after her. They were panting.

"Ahh, I see that my teammates are bursting with the power of youth!" Guy-sensei sat down.

He told Squad Thirteen to introduce themselves. He wanted them to say their names, likes, dislikes, and aspirations. It was Neji's turn first.

He sat down, folded his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm Neji Hyuga. There is nothing at all that I actually like. I dislike plenty of things, including the main branch of my clan. There is nothing I aspire to that is worthy of being said."

"I see. Next!" Guy-sensei pointed to Rin.

She opened her eyes. Guy-sensei couldn't help noticing that her eyes were two different colors: bright green and bright blue. "I am Rin Inuzuka and this is my Ninja dog Alpha." As she spoke, Guy-sensei could see the pouches that she wore on her arms, located between the elbow and wrist for quick access. "I like to keep mine and Alpha's bodies healthy by training daily. I aspire to be the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha, just like my idol, Lady Tsunade!"

Lee stood up right after Rin finished. "I am Rock Lee! I like to train and there is almost nothing that I don't like. I aspire to be a splendid Ninja, even if I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!"

"Humph."

Lee turned to Neji. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"What? Are you stupid or something?" He opened his eyes, but kept his arms crossed. "If you can only use Taijutsu, it means you're not a Ninja!"

Lee began to slump downwards.

"That's not necessarily true if you have passion!" Guy-sensei exclaimed. "If you are able to compete against a true rival you can become a splendid Ninja! But it will take hard work."

Before Neji could counter, Guy-sensei continued his speech. "Enough. I believe we all understand each other well enough. Formal training begins tomorrow." Rin, Lee and Neji all nodded. "Our first project involves only the four of us: survival exercises." They nodded again. "It's an exercise where you first have to survive on your own, then together."

"And just how is that pertinent to our functioning as a team?" Neji asked.

Guy-sensei laughed. "I feel that you should know what's in store for you. This test has a 66% rate of failure."

He handed them all a piece of paper. "Here is the information about your test. Memorize it. Tomorrow, we will meet at the training grounds at 6am. Don't be late and bring all of your Ninja tools."

***

Rins alarm blared loud chimes at 4am. She rose and did her morning exercises. She practiced lunges, punches and kicks. She practiced with her projectiles. She woke Alpha and practiced some minor jutsu. By the time she stopped, Rin had to be there in an hour.

She grabbed her clothes, tools and headband. She took a quick shower and dressed fast. When she strapped on her pouches full and tightly packed, Rin had forty minutes left, which she used to feed Alpha and herself a quick breakfast.

At the instant Rin swallowed the last bite, she ran out the door towards the training grounds. On the way she ran into a short blond kid with goggles who was dressed in orange. Rin apologized and continued running.

Rin arrived at the training grounds about twenty minutes early, just as Lee arrived. Neji and Guy-sensei weren't there, so Rin and Lee decided to get to know one another a little better.

"So why _can't _you use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" Rin asked.

"It was a birth defect," said Lee, short and to the point. "But it is my dream to be a splendid Ninja! I will never give up!" His eyes gleamed with an intensity that Rin would've never though possible. After a minute, it passed. "So what kind of jutsu do you use?"

Alpha growled, just as she was about to answer Lee. "Haha, I guess Alpha says for me not to tell you! But you'll see." Rin gathered Alpha into her lap. "I did teach my little brother some moves, though."

All of a sudden, Lee brought his closed fist to his fiery eyes. He turned sharply and tried to hit something behind him. His target nimbly dodged his attack.

"Poor Lee. Tsk tsk. Always missing the target." Neji emerged from the shadows. "It's kind of hard to believe that you actually gradu-"

He stopped in mid sentence as he saw a kunai pressed against his neck. To his surprise, it wasn't Lee that wielded the kunai, but Rin! "Never insult a teammate, Neji."

The kunai felt cold against his skin. "And why shouldn't I?"

She pressed it tighter. "It only hurts us as a group. If you insult Lee, it hurts his self esteem, making him less sure of himself. I think it's hard to see why you graduated from the Academy if you don't even know this basic lesson." She put the kunai away. "Learn some respect, Hyuga," she finished, putting as much contempt into her voice as possible, her hair flying all over the place.

The breeze wasn't natural. It was too strong and it radiated power. Rin, Lee and Neji all looked to the spot where it seemed to be coming from and there stood Guy-sensei on top of a Ninja turtle. "Geez, you guys are the embodiment of adolescence! Anyway, it's time for us to begin our exam!"

When the dust settled, Rin, Lee and Neji could see Guy-sensei standing there. "The first part of the exam allows me to assess your abilities separately. Rin, you will go first. Come up here."

Rin and Alpha walked up to Guy-sensei. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

Guy cleared his throat. "What I need from you is to test your abilities."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Why, you need to fight me!"

Rin sighed. "All right then, Guy-sensei." Rin took her ready position and Alpha assumed her position by Rin's side.

Guy-sensei turned around and laughed.

Rin stood straight up and prepared her throat for her singing jutsu, while Guy-sensei stood there and laughed more. She let loose an unearthly note. Guy's arms and legs were pinned to his sides and his mouth clamped shut.

Neji and Lee gaped at her skill.

"How is that possible?" Neji gasped.

She released the flow of chakra to her throat and Guy-sensei flopped in the ground. He stood up slowly and turned around. "So that's how you want to play it? Then so be it!"

Rin made a few hand signs. "Beast mimicry!" Alpha disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there were two Rins. At once, they charged at Guy-sensei. As they ran, they pulled out a kunai and held it in their hands in a stabbing position.

"AHH!"

As they reached Guy-sensei, they made to stab their kunai down, but he disappeared.

"Behind you!" screamed Lee.

They turned around, but it was too late. Guy-sensei punched one of them right in the face. The one that got punched was Alpha and as her limp form flew backwards, Guy-sensei tried to hit the other Rin. Just in time, she used a substitution jutsu on a rock right behind Guy-sensei. The momentum in Guy-sensei's arm was too great to stop the punch. His hand slammed hard into the rock and Rin grabbed Guy-sensei in a chock hold with a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Lee exclaimed.

Even Neji looked impressed.

"Never underestimate the power of a Kunoichi, Guy-sensei," she said, releasing the Jonin.

"Incredible." Guy-sensei stood up and raised his hand to catch something.

"This should heal your injuries, Guy-sensei." Rin had thrown the pill then walked over to Alpha. From the pouch on her right arm, took out some pills to heal Alpha. In no time at all, Alpha was revived and ready to fight again.

After Neji and Lee's fight with Guy, it was decided that they would all meet back there the next morning. "We all need time to rest. Meet back here at 6am and bring all of your tools again."

***

NOTE: What do you think of the battle scenes? These were my first real attempt at hand to hand combat, but there are more to come, but I will prove, I promise! Plead read and review!


	3. Finale

NOTE: My interests have shifted and I no longer want to write about Naruto. However, people might want to know what I had planned, so I came up with this idea. Everything I had planned (and more) is now here, for you to read. Enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

Until the Chunnin exams start, Rin and her team do tons of missions, and by the time that they happen, they've even done a one C rank mission

Before the exams actually start, Rin continues to train daily

She and her team go through the same ordeal as Naruto and team do

In the preliminary round of the third exam, Rin meets her rival Matsuko from the Lightning Village. Over the course of the series, they meet, much to their displeasure

Rin's match up for the final round is (you guessed it) Matsuko. It was a long match but eventually, Rin beats her and becomes a Chunnin

Rin emerges as one of the top kunoichi of her day

Rin is still mourning the death of Tenten

When her team returns to Konoha after a life-threatening mission, Rin confesses to Neji that she loves him

Not knowing how to respond, Neji tells her that he needs time to think

Two years pass and Shippuden starts. By this time, she and Neji have been dating for a year and a half. They're both Jonin, along with Lee and Shikamaru.

Until the war with Konoha, Rin and her team do all sorts of dangerous missions

During the war, she and Neji chase down a powerful enemy. Eventually, the enemy is cornered and they fight.

During the battle, Rin gets badly wounded and loses the baby that she found out about a few weeks previously.

Out of grief, Rin chases him down and fights him alone, still wounded. She dies and that's the end of the story.


End file.
